


But Jawn!!!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock has a sunburn.  Guess where!This is a continuation of “I’m in the Garden”.





	But Jawn!!!

“Jawn!!!”, came the low moan from the bedroom. “My dick hurts!”

Dr John Watson rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, counted to ten, counted to ten in Farsi, then twenty before reluctantly heading to the bedroom.

His husband, one Sherlock Holmes, was naked and lying on their bed. He was bright red after falling asleep in the sun. Naked. Everything was sunburnt. EVERYTHING!

“I’m sorry Sherlock but there’s not much to be done. I did get you some special penis friendly cream to put on it but unless you want to take a leftover pain pill from your last debacle, I don’t have any answers. And no, I will not blow you as an experiment to see if it feels better!”, John declared.

The consulting detective looked chagrined, briefly. “I wasn’t going to suggest it! I don’t think I could get an erection right now if I had to.”

John leaned over the bed to look his husband in the eye, “understand me when I say that has to be one of the dumbest things you’ve ever done! That skin is tender! You could seriously hurt yourself! If not for you, think of me!”

Standing up, the doctor said, “I’m going to get you something for the pain but when you feel better, you owe me! I’ll want to be blown.”


End file.
